


your face against the night

by beastbeams



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Living Together, New York City, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbeams/pseuds/beastbeams
Summary: Claire realizes she's still in love with her best friend Lydia who happens to have a boyfriend. Sleepovers and world crushing words push Claire and Lydia to the end of their ropes. Will they be able to stay in each other's lives or is this consuming love too much?
Relationships: Childhood Crush/Best Friend (My Two First Loves)





	your face against the night

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying and recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from author.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, places, characters, and incidents are either the product of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to any actual persons, living or dead, organizations, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.
> 
> For more information, email meenabeams@gmail.com
> 
> Support the Author:  
> Thank you for reading my book! If you want to keep up to date with me you should follow my instagram @meena.beamss or email me with any questions @meenabeams@gmail.com

Prologue 

“Ok my turn,” Lydia gloated, dragging out the ‘er’ sound. Claire quickly asked “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“Ughh ur so boring Lydia” Claire teased with a joking eye roll. “Fine,” she said in defeat “Who is your crush?” Claire winked and wiggled her eyebrows with intent to make her best friend squirm. It did the trick and Lydia turned bright red. She pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. It trickled away and she laughed whispering “you, silly.” Lydia hopped upwards, unfolding her crisscrossed legs to fill the time between her words and Claires. Claire sighed, again in defeat, assuming Lydia's answer was a cruel avoidance of her question.  
“Whatever Lydia. Wanna go down to the stream and explore?” She knew the two of them had excavated every corner of those woods, but it never got old.  
Lydia punched a finger across her nose and nodded her head. It was the last summer before high school, but she was still excited to relish in childish play. She followed Claire outside to begin their summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Give me advice and thoughts in the comments!


End file.
